Don't Close Your Eyes
by Munchkin.x
Summary: Four roomates are in charge of a WWE signing in a shopping center. After the signing is done they soon realise they have been trapped inside the shopping center with these four wrestlers. It will be happy, sad, romantic & dramatic. Cody, Zack, Miz & Evan.
1. Chapter 1

_...bringing you one step closer to being Dashing_

"Honestly, that man makes me want to jump up and down and up and down" said Ashley, standing up on the couch where she was sitting.

"He makes a lot of girls feel that way Ashley" exclaimed Emma.

"Yes, that's true, but i bet none of them physically have" Ashley began to start jumping up and down on the couch whilst the others looked on in horror.

"Your an embarrassment you know that Ashley" giggled Chrissy.

"Oh yeah, this coming from the girl who ends most of her sentences in Woo Woo Woo, You Know It" laughed Ashley.

"Okay okay fine, we're all crazy, happy?" Chrissy said with a smirk on her face.

"Woo woo woo, you know it" Ashley said whilst laughing.

_I came to play, there's a price to pay, time for you to get down on your knees and pray..._

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, it's Mr. Awesome" shouted Emma as she got to her feet and stood in anticipation of what The Miz was going to do next.

"See, we're all just as embarrassing as each other" Ashley said as she walked over and softly punched Emma in the arm, but Emma was to oblivious to notice this as she was staring at he TV.

The girls continued to watch the rest of Smackdown as they usually do, with a lot of commentating and a lot of jumping up and down.

* * *

A few hours later the girls were in the kitchen making dinner when they hear the front door slam open and Alex runs in.

"Girls, SIT!" exclaimed Alex as she put her bag down on the kitchen bench.

"What's going on?" Emma said with a concerned look on her face.

"Okay so, you know how I've been volunteering out at an events company?

"Clearly, you live with us Alex" Ashley said while laughing.

"Yeah well, they're hosting an event at Globalize Shopping Center"

"Sweet" Chrissy said as the girls turned away from Alex and continued to cook.

Alex continued to speak as the girls still had their backs turned to her.

"Would you continue listening, they're organizing a signing, a WWE signing. It's happening next week. Just thought i'd fill you in incase you girls are interested. I mean it's not like were die hard fans or anything, right?"

The girls all dropped what they were doing, slowly turned around and with the same blank look on their face ran towards Alex and began to jump up and down recklessly at the same time. The girls hadn't been to a signing in years. The last wrestlers they met were Bobby Lashley and Hardcore Holly so they had every reason to be exited.

"Wait, there's more" Alex said as she placed the girls down into the chairs in the kitchen.

"They've asked me if i have any friends who are willing to help me out because they've put me in charge of running the event. They knew that i was really into the WWE, so they said that i would know what the fans want better than they would. We would be planning the entire signing and meeting the wrestlers personally, i think" Alex said quickly, as she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"WHAT!" shouted Emma.

"I'm going to die" screamed Chrissy.

"I'm already dead" laughed Ashley.

The girls were in to much shock to process what Alex had just said so they remained seated for a minute with their eyes wide open.

"Um, are you alright there? Alex said as she slapped each of them across the face softly.

The girls began to run around the house in such a way that they could of been confused for 5 year olds who have had to much sugar. It took them about 10 minutes to calm down and come back into the kitchen where Alex was patiently waiting for them drinking coffee she had just made.

"And who exactly said you were the friends i wanted to help me out. I need professional people, not girls that would go running around the house like maniacs for goodness sakes" shouted Alex with a serious look on her face.

The girls all turned and looked at each other, their facial expressions looked as though they had just heard horrifying news. Ashley began to cry openly until Alex quickly interrupted her sulking.

"I've lived with you girls for about 3 and a half years now, and you still can't tell when I'm messing with you?" said Alex.

"Okay you have to stop. Are we or aren't we helping you with this?" demanded Chrissy as she held her head down waiting to her what Alex would say, meanwhile Emma was standing there alongside Ashley and Chrissy with her fingers crossed.

"Yes, of course I want you girls to help me..." Alex was saying as she was cut off.

"YES, YES, YES, YES" Emma began to shout as if she had just heard the news for the very first time.

The girls all proceeded to run around the house like maniacs, Alex had joined in this time.

* * *

It was late that night and the girls were all sitting in Ashley and Chrissys room contemplating different ideas for the signing.

"I wish you knew who they were having come do the signing" Chrissy said before getting up to check her computer.

"I know, but not even the company knows. We won't know until the day of the signing unfortunately. The wait is going to kill me. If Evan Bourne shows up I'm going to have trouble staying professional" Alex said whilst taking a sip of her tea as the others laughed at her comment.

"Woo woo woo, you know it" sang Chrissy as she was updating her Zack Ryder Tumblr.

"Question, what if it's wrestlers that we completely dislike?" asked Ashley as she got up to take a look at the new pictures Chrissy was uploading of Zack.

"Yeah that's true, but what if it's wrestlers we absolutely adore" Alex said with a smile on her face.

"If that's the case, then we should really prepare ourselves" said Emma as the girls all began to laugh.

"That man is fine!" Ashley said as she stared at a photo of Zack in a suit.

"You know it" Chrissy replied finishing her latest update.

* * *

It was Friday night, a day before the big signing. The girls had spent the entire week planning and imagining what the day of the signing would be like. Every scenario had gone through their minds, from who would be there to what special things they could plan for the event. All four of them had been fans of the WWE for as long as they could remember, so this for them was a big deal. They would get to meet both people who they looked up to and hoped to work with one day and men who they would spend half their days day dreaming about.

The four of them were in the lounge room sitting around the coffee table finalizing plans for tomorrow. The table was filled with papers, and pictures of all the wrestlers. They were prepared for whoever they were going to have do the signing.

"Were definitely allowing pictures, right?" Alex asked whilst writing in a book a checklist of small things they had to make final decisions on.

"Yeah for sure, i mean an autograph is amazing but having a picture with them would help keep the memory alive" said Emma.

That was the final decision the girls had to make. All together for the signing they had prepared gift bags for each fan to take home. Within it a WWE shop voucher, a WWE program and a WWE magazine subscription. Along with this the atmosphere of the signing would have a feel as if you were actually at a WWE event. The wrestlers would sit in a WWE ring to take the signings and you would have to walk down a WWE ramp to your favourite superstars music towards the superstars. They tried to make it feel as authentic as possible, and wanted to give the fans a great experience.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry if this completly sucks.

My first ever chapter of my first ever fanfic haha.

So nothing to interesting happens here, but it gets intersting.

PROMISE!

Review if you like!

(:


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Ashley screamed as she jumped out of bed and ran into the other room with Chrissy to wake up Alex and Emma.

"It's today. It's actually today. What are le plans?" Chrissy proclaimed as she pulled the girls out of bed.

"Okay, we have 2 hours until we have to be out of the house. We'll go downstairs, have breakfast, shower, get ready and bolt" Alex said in whilst putting on her bathrobe.

The girls proceeded to run downstairs and eat their breakfast. This morning was a rather speedy breakfast, they wanted to leave as much time as possible so they could spend more time beautifying themselves for the wrestlers.

"Where's my khaki dress?" Ashley screamed as she was rummaging through her closet.

"Dude, it's right in front of your eyes" Chrissy said as she was doing her make up.

"Oh, whoops. Don't know what's wrong with me" Ashley said whilst laughing and pulling the dress out from the draw.

"Your seeing Codys in your eyes again aren't you? Chrissy said giggling.

"Just as much as your seeing Zacks in your eyes Chrissy, just as much" Ashley laughed.

The girls had all finished getting ready and had met in the lounge room. Each was wearing a dress and heels. They wanted to make themselves appear taller for the wrestlers. They packed Emmas car full of gift bags for the fans, and had made their way to the shopping center.

* * *

The girls arrived at spot in the shopping center where the signing would be taking place. The area looked amazing, it was just how they had pictured it. A WWE ring, a ramp and some decorations. Fans had already started queuing up outside the area. Waiting for them inside the ring though was a man who they had not recognized.

"Hi I'm guessing your the girls running this event?" asked the man.

"Yes we are" answered Alex.

"Oh great, my names Tyler. I'm with the WWE"

"Oh nice to meet you" Alex said whilst shaking his hand.

"Just a quick run through. So were having the guys sit in the ring as the fans walk down the ramp to them to get autographs signed, correct?" asked Tyler.

"Yes, thats the plan. And were allowing pictures to be taken with the fans. That's something we're really firm on having" answered Alex

"I guess i can't argue with four girls. And you girls will just be standing beside the wrestlers making sure everything you've planned runs smoothly. I've already breifed them on what's going to be happening" Tyler answered as he began to walk up the ramp.

"Oh sorry. Could you tell us who your having do the signing please" Ashley asked Tyler.

"I'm not allowed to say, they'll be meeting you here in half and hour. They're just getting ready in a dressing room down there" Tyler pointed towards the back corner of the ring behind the tall barrier.

"Okay, well thanks" Ashley answered as he began to walk away, towards the exit of the shopping center.

"Thanks for nothing you mean. He so could of told us, we're running the damn event" Emma said disappointedly.

"Yes but i think your forgetting one small thing Emma, he showed us exactly where they are, and if i remember correctly he never said don't go in" Ashley said.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Chrissy.

"Let's go visit them. Were event personnel, we have every right to come in and check on them" Ashley said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"And whose going to stay here? We all want to go look right, but someone has to stay here to manage the area" said Alex.

Ashley proceeded to walk to the group of fans. She found a rather sharp looking father with his young little boy and asked them if they could join her in the signing area.

"Hey, my names Ashley and I'm part of the organizers for this event. We've just got to pop out for a second to do one last minute thing for all you guys. Would you mind just standing in the ring and making sure nothing fishy goes on and if all goes well, we will make sure you get an extra surprise for you and our son. Sound good?"

"Oh definitely. Thank you so much. It would be a pleasure to help" said the father.

"Yay" The boy shouted as he stood there beside his father with the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

The girls began to make their way towards the dressing room. When they found it the door was the slightest bit open so they could peak in if they chose to.

"I think this is it" whispered Emma.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Who wants to take the first peak? Remember, what were about to see is going to change out lives forever" Chrissy said jokingly.

"I will!" Alex said as she slowly and quietly walked closer to the door. She poked her head into the little crease between the door and the wall. All could see was a bright red brief case and that was enough for her to make out who one of the wrestlers were, so she made her way back to the girls.

"Well, who was it woman?" whispered Ashley.

"Emma, don't die on us, but it's Mike. Mike The Miz. Mike The Miz Mizanin" said Alex.

Emma let out the loudest whispered scream someone could make. She knew they had to be as quiet as possible.

"Guys hold me" demanded Emma she began to get weak in the knees. Ashley caught her as she fell into her hands slightly.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Just quite numb that's all, think I'm just going to take a seat down here" Emma said as she composed herself and sat on the floor. She wasn't going to take a peak as the one person she wanted to meet more than anyone was there.

"Okay, Chrissy go take a look now" suggested Ashley.

Chrissy made her way towards the room before she came to a quick stop a meter away from the door.

"WOO WOO WOO, YOU KNOW IT" came from inside the room. That was enough for all of them to understand that it was Zack Ryder. Chrissy made a turn and took a seat near Emma.

"Guys, just letting you know, my life is complete" whispered Chrissy. It was quite the opposite with Chrissy, she was quite calm. Although her being calm, was more scary then her being going crazy happy over it, because they knew that she was so happy that she was speechless.

Ashley walked over to the door and began to peak into the wrestlers room. She heard a lot of mumbling, nothing that would let her make out who was there. Then she saw the one thing she was hoping to see more than anything, a black jacket with the words "Dashing" written across them. She didn't move though, she wanted to see who else was there, if anyone. As she was waiting right in front of the door walks Matt. That was enough to send Ashley running towards Alex.

"Cody and Matt or Evan or Matt whatever you want to call him. They're the other two!" Ashley said whilst jumping up and down with Alex.

"No bleeping way. This isn't happening. Is this really happening?" Alex said with a huge smile on her face.

"It's so freaky though. It's as if someone knew who each of us really wanted to see. Coincidence or not, that's just plain freaky. I'm not complaining though" said Ashley.

"You all ready" said a loud voice from inside the room.

The girls knew they were coming so they ran as fast as they could out of the corridor and made they way back to the signing area.

* * *

Waiting for them was the father and son.

"Thank you so much. Hopefully it wasn't to much trouble. Just wait here to the side and when the wrestlers come we will make sure you get some extra time with them" Alex said to the father and son as they walked over to the side of the ring.

Then the girls were waiting inside the ring and all they could see the four guys making their way towards them through the blocked off area where nobody could notice them until they walked into the ring.

The girls grabbed ahold of each others hands and stood in the middle of the ring frozen, just waiting for the wrestlers to join them to start the signing. Before they knew it standing beside them were Cody Rhodes, Zack Ryder, The Miz and Evan Bourne.

"Hey sweetie, do you just want us to take our seats over here?" Cody asked Emma.

"Mhmmmmm" Emma answered looking as though she was going to get weak in the knees again.

The four of them proceeded to take their seats as the fans just went crazy for them. Ashley made her way and stood next to Cody, Chrissy stood next to Zack, Alex stood next to Evan and Emma made her way to Miz. The girls had to stay professional so they didn't speak to each other, Although even though they couldn't speak to one another, the eye contact and facial expressions they gave each other spoke a million words.

* * *

**A/H**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please let me know what you think, good or bad! (:

I'll update again tomorrow.

Review please?

(:


	3. Chapter 3

It came towards the end of the signing, all the fans had really enjoyed what the girls had put forth that day. The wrestlers were incredibly generous and had allowed each person to take a picture with each of them individually, as well as signing everything that the fans had brought with them. They went a tad over time, about two hours over time to be exact.

"And that should about wrap things up. We'll just show you guys back to your room" Alex said whilst the the wrestlers got up out of the chairs.

The girls proceeded to walk the guys back to their dressing room. The girls walked in font as the guys kind of just lagged behind them.

"Sweet. So was their anything else you needed from us, or can we get back to our hotel? Zack said.

"Errmmmhm" Ashley cleared her throat as a sign that they were forgetting something.

"What? Oh yes, we were just wondering if you guys could possibly, you know maybe, kinda , please take photos with us and sign these?" Alex reached into her bag and pulled out four WWE programs.

"Oh of course, being an extra 5 minutes late shouldn't harm us right?" Evan said whilst taking the programs from the hands of Alex.

"Great, so lets just take some snaps first, shall we?" Chrissy said as she pulled out a camera from her pocket.

The girls stayed very professional, surprisingly. There were no girlish squeals, or fan girl moments. They were to overwhelmed to screan. The girls just took turns standing beside each wrestler and taking a picture with them.

"Did you guys want to just hang out here for a bit, we never really got a chance to chat" Chrissy said as she was standing there waiting to get the answer she was so hoping to get.

"Oh well, we can stay another ten minutes i guess. We really have to leave after that though, or else Tyler will just kill us" Cody said as he flopped onto the couch giggling.

* * *

About 20 minutes had passed and the eight of them were really starting to get along. Chrissy and Alex spent most their time sitting and talking to Evan and Zack, as Emma and Ashley sat in the corner chatting with Cody and Mike.

"Shit, look at the time!" Evan said as he jumped out of the couch.

"Tyler's going to absolutely murder us. Girls we've got to get a move on" Cody said as the others all stood up and walked towards the door.

"Yeah, the four of you really know how to put on a memorable signing. This would definitely have to be the best one i've done, and I'm not just saying this because the four of you are so pretty looking, you know it" Zack said as he popped on his glasses copying his character.

The girls all blushed gave each other a slight glance.

"Zack, I've told you more than once, you can't hit on girls when your around me. They wont go for you once they've taken a look at this" Miz said with a cheeky grin on his face that caused Emma's legs to colapse again.

"Woahhh Nelly, are you alright there" Mike said as he caught Emma by the hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I swear this has never happened to me before"

"Yeah i have that affect on girls" Mike laughed.

"Shut your face Mike. She never said it was you. It could as well of been me, The Dashing One" Cody said jokingly.

"Okay, we get it your all beautiful men that girls worship" Evan added laughing along with the others.

"Yeah well, all fun aside we've really got to get going" Cody said as he went to hug each of the girls.

"Oh okay, well, thanks for everything. You guys are amazing" Chrissy said with a sad look on her face as she hugged each of the men.

* * *

The eight of them continued to walk out back into the shopping center, which they noticed was very deserted. The shops were all open, but no one was inside of them, not even shopping assistants. They each looked around but no one was to be found.

"What's going on?" asked Alex as they all wondered around aimlessly looking for other people.

"Where on earth is everyone else?" said Zack with a look of confusion on his face as he followed the others around.

"There's probably just some big sale on the other side of the shopping center" exclaimed Cody as he began to walk towards the other side.

They all followed and noticed that there really was no one to be found in the entire shopping center. Everything was left open and switched on, from TVs and video games to the music in different clothing shops, everything was left as if there should be a bunch of people there.

"Lets just leave. Everyone's clearly just forgotten to close their shops" Ashley said as she ran towards the exit door in a speedy manner.

"Uhhhhh, guys? It's locked. The doors locked. WHAT THE FUCK!" Ashley screamed running back towards the group.

"Calm down woman. There's more than one door. I'll just go check that one." Evan said as ran to the other side to find the exit door.

Meanwhile Ashley was hysterical, she was set on the fact that they were locked in. Zack held her, comforting her and trying to calm her down. The others were all just as worried, they just kept a calm exterior. As Zack was holding her she was hoping he could pass her onto Cody, as she really wanted to be in the arms of him. Emma, Alex and Chrissy quickly caught onto the fact that maybe if they also cried like Ashley, the guys might just hold them to. In an instant the girls all began to break down and cry, and cry and cry some more until Miz ran to hold Emma and Cody held Alex and Chrissy as Evan was off looking for the door. They were all crying to each other when a loud, "Damn it" was heard and Evan was seen running towards them.

* * *

Evan had returned back to the group who were all huddled up together.

"They're all locked. I've checked them all!" Evan exclaimed as he noticed all the guys holding the girls.

"What's this, the end of Titanic? You do realize what's happened? We might be stuck, but were stuck in a shopping center" Evan said smiling.

"We've got everything we could possibly want here. It's not as-though we've been locked in a shed. Look around." said Evan as he pointed out everything around them.

They all slowly let go of one another and began to look at each other.

"Would you give me one sec" Ashley said to Zack as she removed her arms from him and grabbed and pulled the girls away from the wrestlers.

"We're stuck...in a shopping center...with WWE gods!" Ashley said with her eyes wide open.

"Holy shit, were stuck in a shopping center with them" Emma said with a huge grin on her face.

"This can't be good for my health. I'm to exited!" Chrissy said smiling from ear to ear.

"Someone pinch me, this can't be happening. We must be on Punk'd or something" Alex said as she was way to shocked for her own good.

"I'M TO EXITED!" Chrissy screamed.

"Shuuuushies" Alex said.

"You do realize that means we get to spend an entire night here with them. That means we have till, well i dont know when till but still, we have some time to make them fall inlove with us" Chrissy said looking at her watch with excitement. Chrissy, Alex, Emma and Ashley all then walked back to the guys, who were also having their own little conversation.

"What chuuu talkin' bout?" asked Alex.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Cody mocking Alex.

"Nothing." Alex answered firmly.

"Then we were also talking about nothing." said Zack mimicking the girls.

"Soooooooooooo, what are we waiting for?" said Ashley in a cheeky way as she looked directly at Cody.

"What are we waiting for?" Cody said looking confused.

"Oh Dashing" Ashley said as the others laughed, because Cody was the only one who didn't understand what Ashley meant.

"Oh Dashing, what are we waiting for, what? What are you on about? And don't you all laugh at me!" Cody said as he was eagerly waiting for someone to explain what Ashley was on about.

"This whole shopping center is ours for the night. No one else is here... which means were alone...in a shopping center...with four cool girls...in a shopping center" said Mike explaining everything to Cody in the tone as if he was talking to a child.

"Ohhhhhhh, you could of just said so. So what are we waiting for?" Cody said now just as exited as the rest.

"It's time to run wild" exclaimed Alex as everyone began to run in one direction.

"Does this mean we can also shop" Emma said yelling out as she was running behind everyone.

* * *

**A/H**

Okay so now is when it's going to start getting fun!

I just finished the forth chapter, and well i love it! (:

Some mini breakthroughs happen and a lot of us making fun of them.

It shall be epic!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter though!

Review, pretty please?

(:


	4. Chapter 4

Content on not focusing on the fact that they were trapped inside the shopping center, the four girls and four guys were set on making the most of their time there. It wasn't everyday that you could have a whole shopping center to yourself. At first they were all roaming around together as a group.

"How about this?" Mike asked the group as he help up a dark collared dress shirt, pressing it against his chest.

"It looks really really good" said Emma with a fascinated look on her face.

"Emma your doing that face again" Alex said trying to warn Emma, but then she noticed Evan on the other side of the store trying on a shirt so she began making the same face.

"I'm getting sick of this shop. Lets all go to the video games store?" suggested Chrissy as she wasn't much of a fan of shopping, especially for clothes that weren't even for herself.

"You girls should be easy enough to take down, I'm in" said Zack as he brushed his fingers through his luxuriously nice hair.

"Yeah but i still wanted to shop around a bit more. I mean come on, look at all these clothes" Mike said as he did a little spin in the spot.

"Mike, you'll be fine. The shops open all night, remember? laughed Evan.

"Now that I'm playing against a bunch of amateurs i might actually win. Damn that Kofi" exclaimed Cody as he held a fist in the air.

"Yes, damn that Kofi. I couldn't stand a chance against him, but you girls on the other hand should be a piece of cake!" Evan said trying to rattle the girls up.

"Oi, who you calling ammeters?" Alex asked.

They all decided it would be a great idea to play some Smackdown vs Raw so they made their way to the video games in search of some friendly competition. The one thing the wrestlers didn't know is that the girls were pretty much pros at the game. They would always verse each other in their spare time at home, so underestimating them wasn't the best idea.

* * *

The eight of them arrived at the video games store and decided they would just play a game between themselves. Each pairing would have a girl and a wrestler. The guys suggested that thinking they could take the girls down, if only they knew.

"Okay so, who wants to try and beat me? I'm not very good so the weakest one of you should step forward, I'm an easy beat, honest" Alex said this with a cheeky grin on her face because she knew very well that she was actually the best out of the four of them. The girls would constantly complain about how she should let people beat her once in a while.

"That'd be him" Zack said as he pushed Evan towards Alex.

"Excuse me? NO!" said Evan as he was embarrassed .

"It's true bro. We all know it. Even you know it" Mike said agreeing with Zack.

"Fine. Hey at least i'll still beat you though" Evan said as he wrapped his arm around Alex. Alex started to hyperventilate.

"So, who wants to try and take me down" asked Chrissy as she was hoping Zack would step forward, that's why she said that, because Zack said that earlier.

"That'd be me" said Cody as he stepped forwards towards Chrissy.

_**"What? No. This isn't happening. Rewind!" **_Chrissy thought to herself as she really wanted to play with Zack.

_**"Cody, turn around and look at me. Change your mind, turn around and pick me, Mrs Dashing" **_Ashley thought to herself.

Chrissy was a disappointed as she was really hoping it would be Zack she would play against, Zack her number one love, not Cody. On the other hand Ashley was upset that she wouldn't get to be with Cody, because he was her number one wrestling love.

"Um okay, sweet" Chrissy said with a disappointed look on her face that she was trying to hide from the others.

"And how about me? Just warning you, i rule this game. Oh Mike you want to verse me, OKAY!" Emma said as she pulled Miz towards her, she didn't want to suffer the same fate as Ashley and Chrissy.

"So I'm guessing that leaves you with me. Sorry to disappoint" Zack said with a smile on his face.

"Oh no it's fine. No need to be sorry" Ashley said.

**"You should be sorry. Are you Cody? NO!" **Ashley thought to herself.

The groups separated and made their way to a station.

* * *

"Take this Munchkin" Alex said to Evan as she did her signature move and got the pin on Evan.

"UGHH! Not again...wait Munchkin?" Evan asked Alex as he began to laugh.

Alex didn't quite know what to say. Her and the girls would call him Munchkin. Ashley called him that once and the name had kind of stuck with them. She hadn't meant to off called him that though. She didn't want to tell him the real reason she called him that though.

"Oh um, just slipped out, i call everyone Munchkin when i play video games with them" Alex said this hoping Evan would buy it.

Evan began to laugh hysterically.

"What, what?" Alex asked.

"Munchkin. I do look like a Munchkin don't i? Evan said to Alex as he slowly calmed down.

"Uhhhh, i guess, in a cute way though" Alex said hoping she didn't offend him.

"That's a good one. Haven't heard that before" Evan said.

"It can be your new nickname" Alex laughed.

"True. You know i secretly wanted to be partnered up with you" Evan said to Alex with a smile on his face.

"Really, how come?" Alex asked with a blank look on her face.

"I dunno, you just seem like a really cool chick" Evan said to Alex as he gave her a small nudge to the arm.

"Well that i am" Alex laughed, whilst inside she was crying from job.

THey were really hitting it off. The two of them continued to make fun of the fact that Evan resembled a Munchkin and they agreed that that's what everyone should call him from now on. Evan was also letting off subtle hints that he was really into Alex.

* * *

"And the Cross Rhodes will finish this" Chrissy said as she pulled the Cross Rhodes on Cody.

"What, no way. You can't beat me with me when I'm playing as me!" Cody said looking at Chrissy.

"I can and i did" Chrissy said proudly.

"Serves you right for underestimating me"

"Yeah yeah woman, i want a rematch" Cody demanded.

"Please?" Cody added with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Sorry Harry Potter, you snooze you lose" Chrissy said with a smile on her face wrapping one arm around Cody now.

"Fair call. Good match. I'll get you next time though, you watch" Cody said looking down at Chrissy whose head was resting on his chest.

"You know I actually enjoyed playing with you Code-man, i was hoping i'd get to verse...uhhhh" Chrissy stopping herself before she could say Zacks name.

"You were hoping to get who?" Cody asked Chrissy.

"I was hoping to get you, swear"

"Of course you were" Cody said to Chrissy who wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"At least i got the girl i was hoping i'd get" Cody added.

Chrissy actually did end up enjoying herself with Cody. They laughed a lot and she made fun of him, A LOT! She found it really easy to be with him, didn't even think about Zack while she was with him. She wasn't quite sure what was going on, all she knew was that when she was around Cody, she could be herself. When she was around Zack she didn't feel the same way, maybe it was because she had really liked him before, but in real life she didn't find herself as drawn towards Zack as she did Cody, but Chrissy knew she couldn't let her self develop anything for Cody as Ashley liked him already.

* * *

"One, two, three...BAZINGA!" Emma said as the ref called the three could and she got the pin.

"That was rigged, but whatever" Mike said jokingly.

"It couldn't of been, we were in control of the game, hence these controllers" Emma said putting the controller right in front on Mikes face.

"Haha, funny" Mike said sarcastically although he was laughing at it himself along with Emma as he went to hug her.

"I love you" Emma mumbled under her nose.

"What?" Mike asked Emma.

_**"Oh shit! He didn't hear me!" **_Emma thought to herself.

"What was what?" Emma said, hoping she could confuse Mike.

"You said i love you" Mike said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh sure Mike. I said i love you. Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy" Emma hoped that making fun of him would help.

"You did, i heard you say it" Mike said firmly.

"You must think you hear that a lot, right Mr. Awesome?" Emma said patting him on the arm.

"Your a funny one. I like that, a lot!" Miz said to Emma.

The two of them continued to flirt back and forth. Emma surprisingly didn't get weak in the knees again. She had kind of forgotten that Mike was "The Miz" and she had really enjoyed spending time with him.

* * *

"Take this Mr. Tan Man." Ashley said to Zack as she knocked her foot against Zacks trying to distract him from the game.

"Yeah well take this" Zack leaned over and tickled Ashley until she dropped her controller from laughter.

"Woo woo woo woo" Zack said as he scored the pin against Ashley.

"Of course i lose. Tops off my day. Thanks Zack, i appreciate it" Ashley giggled.

"Sorry girl, we can say you won to the rest of them. It can be our little secret" Zack said to Ashley hoping to cheer her up.

"Awww, that's sweet. Thanks Zack. I'll hold you to that" Ashley laughed as she took a seat on the floor.

"No problemo. Don't like seeing nice girls upset" Zack said to Ashley as he sat next to her.

"So what's the deal, why are you so upset? Zack asked.

"No reason. I'm not upset. Just was hoping things would work out a bit differently, you know?" Ashley said to Zack as he was listening carefully.

"What with?" Zack asked.

"I don't want to say..." Chrissy said hoping he would leave it alone because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Tell me, I'm a good listener" Zack said putting his arm on Ashleys shoulder.

"Okay well, i was kinda hoping i'd get to be paired up with Cody for the matches. I know it's stupid to be upset about something like this, it's just...I've always wanted to...never mind" Ashley said taking a deep breathe.

"It's fine i understand Ash. I'm the same. There's so many girls out there that i've hoped would pick me, or you know, hoped i'd end up with. Sometimes fantasies aren't what they pan out to be"

"I can't imagine someone not wanting to be with you, your such a sweet guy. Look at you, your here comforting a girl you barely even know" Ashley giggled.

"Well you didn't want to be my partner, you were stuck with me. I can't tell you how many times a girl has picked Cody over me" Zack said.

"Oh I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to be like that" Ashley said trying to make up for what just happened.

"No hun it's totally fine. I've just learnt that sometimes it's the person you least expect to like that you do" Zack said to Ashley with a smile on his face.

Ashley couldn't quite comprehend what was going on. Here was this amazing guy that cared enough to listen to her petty problems, but she had always liked Cody, and Chrissy had always liked Zack. Ashley took in what Zack had said to her, but she didn't want to begin to like Zack as Chrissy did, but she didn't know that Chrissy was forgetting Zack and seeing Cody in a whole new light, just as she was Zack.

* * *

**A/H**

So if you haven't realised yet...

Ashley and Chrissy are getting the hots for each others guys, but it's okay because you can tell that the guys like them back.

Sorry if this chapter was long.

Please let me know what you think, good or bad!

Reviewwwww?

(:


	5. Chapter 5

The group decided they would make their way to the food court after they all rejoined after their games as they all agreed they were dying for food. The eight of them had spit into pairs. Alex walked with Evan, Emma walked with Mike, Chrissy walked with Zack and Ashley walked with Cody.

"So...you like comic books? Chrissy asked Zack as they were walking to the food court on the other side of the shopping center.

"Nah, not really not my thing. You? Zack asked.

"Yeah, i pretty much love them. How about Doctor Who? You've gotta love Doctor Who" Chrissy asked as she was hoping he'd say he did.

"Once again, nope. Don't think i've watched a single episode of it" Zack said.

"Of course you haven't" Chrissy giggled. Not a lot of people she knew had watched it, accept she found out Cody did earlier when they were playing video games. She had quoted something from Doctor Who and he realized and the two started talking about it, he was also into comic books, but she knew that before already, Ashley was always mentioning what a nerd Cody was.

Chrissy and Zack kept walking and asking each other different things about one other. Chrissy found she had hardly anything in common with Zack and that she actually had a lot more in common with Cody.

* * *

When they got to the food court everyone went crazy grabbing food. There was everything they could of wanted, although Ashley and Chrissy found themselves walking around all upset. The group all sat down with the food they had gotten and ate with each other.

"This is the best burger i've ever had" Evan said with a full mouth.

"Tell me about it" Miz said in agreement.

"What's up girls? Cody asked Chrissy and Ashley as they were playing with the food on their plate and not really talking to anyone.

Both the girls stood up and ran in opposite directions to each other. Ashley ran towards an empty corridor and Chrissy ran towards a shoe store.

Zack, Emma and Mike went running towards Ashley and Alex, Evan and Cody went running to Chrissy.

"Ash, are you okay?" Emma asked Ashley as she was sitting on the floor crying.

"No Zack can't be here, he should be with Chrissy, is she okay?" Ashley asked.

"We're not sure, the others went after her. Why can't Zack be here?" Mike asked crouching down next to Ashley.

"Do you reakon you could leave me alone for a second with Emma guys? Ashley said as she tried to pull a smile.

"Yeah it's cool. Hope your alright, Sorry if it's me" Zack said as he bent down to give Ashley a peck on the cheek, then Mike and Zack walked off.

"Now you can talk what's the matter? Emma asked.

"It's Zack, It's all Zack. Chrissy likes Zack, and i could never like Zack because she likes him and i could never hurt her, but he's so sweet, but she likes him, and he should be spending time with her not me. Even though i really want to spend time with me, but it doesn't matter what i want, i can't do this anymore. I like Cody and that's how it works" Ashley mumbled to Emma.

"Okay i didn't get any of that" Emma giggled.

"But do you like Zack Ash? Emma asked looking Ashley in the eyes.

"Is that bad?" Ashley nodded.

"Oh hun of course not. She'll understand, she wants her best friends to be happy and if Zack makes you happy then she'll be fine with it, trust me. You've just gotta tell her." Emma said trying to reassure Ashley that everything will be fine.

"Okay i'll try" Ashley said as she whipped a tear off her face and began to walk back to the table with Emma.

They got back there to find Mike, Zack and Cody and Evan waiting for them at the table. The guys knew not to ask any questions.

"...it's Cody, who knew that i could actually like Cody Alex. But it doesn't matter i couldn't hurt her like that" Chrissy said to Alex as the two were sitting in the middle of a jewelry store. said to alex.

"Talk to her, she's not going to be mad. Trust me. Plus i haven't seen her latching to much onto Cody anyways, so you never know she might not like him that way anymore. Just talk to her, please" Alex said as she pulled Chrissy out from the chair.

"Fine, when the times right" Chrissy said as they began to walk back to the group.

* * *

Everyone was back at the table sitting and eating when Emma had kicked Alex under the table to get her attention. When Alex noticed, Emma gave her a look and Alex got up with Emma and they walked away far enough so no one could hear them.

"Ashley likes Zack" Emma blurted out.

"OMG! Chrissy likes Cody" Alex said.

"Piss off, no way" Emma exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

The two girls quickly exchanged stories on what the other had told them. They agreed when the time was right they would leave them alone together so they could talk about it.

"Where'd you get off to babe?" Mike asked as Emma sat down.

"Haha, babe, he just called me babe. Oh nothing, just girl talk" Emma said taking her seat back next to Mike.

"Oh girl talk, gotta love that. What you say we have ourselves a little, you know, date?" Mike asked Emma in a really calm way throwing his arm over her chair.

"YES! Oh i mean, sure why not" Emma replied trying to contain her happiness.

"Sweet, well i'll go work my magic and set something up. Meet me back here in an hour? You go find something really nice to wear." Mike said to Emma as he got out of his seat and walked off.

"See you" Emma said before she ran off the the nearest clothing store.

"Awww, how sweet of him" Alex said.

"You like that hey? Evan asked Alex, turning himself towards her.

"Uh yeah, it's cute. He must like her" Alex replied.

"Well then i guess if you like a girl you ask them out on a date correct? So Alex, would you like to go out on a date with thy Munchkin?" Evan said giggling as he got up out of his chair kneeling down so he resembled a Munchkin even more.

"Yes i will Munchkin" Alex said laughing and pulling him up off the floor.

"Sweet, meet me back here in an hour?" Evan said as the two also went their separate ways to get ready.

Ashley got up out of her seat, hoping none of them would follow in the footsteps of what the others had just done.

"I'm just gonna...head" Ashley said as she walked off to a Magazine store.

"Me to" Chrissy said as she got up and walked to the comic book store.

"WOW. This is awkward!" Cody said to Zack as he got up to move to the seat across from him.

"Tell me about it. I wonder what's bugging them? Zack said.

"I'm not sure. When i went to go see Chrissy, she just said..."Cody can't be here" and then sent me away"

"Shit, the same thing happen to me with Ashley. That's strange. Alex and Emma probably know, we'll just ask them later" Zack suggested.

"Damn i really wanted to go on a date with Chrissy, why'd she have to leave" Cody said looking dissapointed.

"Yeah me to. Well with Ashley though. We really click, i thought she felt it to, guess not. She's probably still not over..."Zack said before he stopped himself from saying Codys name because he had promised Ashley he wouldn't.

"Still not over who?" Cody asked.

"Oh her ex boyfriend" Zack answered hoping Cody would believe it and he did.

* * *

The guys were just sitting there talking when all of a sudden the power went off.

"Shit, Cody?" Zack said as he was trying to find Cody's face with his hands, when the lights had come back on.

"Randy?" Cody said pointing behind Zack.

"What Randy?" Zack said as he turned around in his chair to take a look at what Cody was talking about.

"Uhhh, dude, Randys not there" Zack said.

"That's odd, i could swear i saw him." Cody said shaking his head.

"You're probably just seeing him in your eyes again thanks to that punt at Wrestlemania" Zack said laughing.

"Hey guys." Mike and Evan said as they came back wearing suits.

"You guys are looking snazzy" Zack commented.

The guys began to just sit there and wait for the girls, Ashley and Chrissy still hadn't come back, but both were thinking about how they would start the conversation up to the other about the guys.

* * *

**A/H**

I'm so sorry if this story is going nowhere and if it's really slow.

The whole story takes place over one day so i have to stretch it out i guess, SORRY!

If you have a problem with it let me know and i'll do something about it haha.

Anyway let me know what you think.

Reviews would be SUPER nice!

(:


	6. Chapter 6

Alex and Emma returned to the table all dressed for their big dates with Mike and Evan. There was still no sign of the girls though, so Cody and Zack had agreed they'd each go looking for them after the others leave for their dates.

"Yowazaaaa!" Mike says to Emma when he sees her all ready for their date.

"Wow, Alex you look stunning" Evan said to Alex with a huge smile on his face.

The guys both took the girls by the hand and led them to the area where they set up the double date. They managed to turn a gold class cinema into a lounge. They put a table at the bottom of the cinema floor, complete with food and drinks, and the cinema screen was turned into a gigantic digital fire place. Evan had managed to pull that one off.

"All for you girls" Evan said as he showed the girls what Mike and him did.

The girls flopped themselves into the large comfy cinema seats.

"This is brilliant!" Emma said as she smiled at Mike.

"It really is. Job well done guys" Alex giggled.

The guys took a seat next to the girls and threw their arms around them and continued on with their dates.

* * *

"So you go this way and i'll go this way" Cody said to Zack before they split up to look.

"Okay, sounds good" Zack answered while walking off into his direction.

About 15 minutes had past before Zack found Chrissy sitting in the corner of the comic book store reading a Spider Man comic.

"Oh thank gosh, there you are" Zack said as he found Chrissy and ran towards her.

"Yeah here i am. Sorry just needed a time out, I'm fine now" Chrissy said as she put her comic book down.

"You don't seem alright, talk to Zack" Zack said.

"Trust me you don't want to hear it" Chrissy said standing up from her spot.

"Try me" Zack said as they both began to walk out of the store.

Chirssy began to tell Zack the problems she was having about how she felt for Cody and how Ashley was the one that liked him. Zack informed her that he had a conversation with Ashley about how he felt as though the two of them really clicked, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way towards him.

* * *

Cody found Ashley in a magazine shop around the corner. They spent some time sitting together and talking about how Ashley felt towards Zack and how Chrissy was always the one that like him. Cody let it slip that Zack really wanted to take her out on a date like the others did, she was so happy to hear that, but it only made it more difficult for her to forget about how she was beginning to feel towards him. After much talking they both returned back to the place where Zack and him agreed to meet, to find Chrissy and Zack already there.

"Oh thank gosh your okay" Zack said as he went to give Ashley a hug.

"Oh no, please don't. I think I'm getting sick, you should stay away from me" Ashley said this hoping Zack would keep a distance from her. She didn't want him near her, that way she could try and forget about how she was beginning to feel for him.

"Um, okay" Zack said looking confused.

"Ash, are you alright?" Chrissy asked Ashley because she could see something was wrong with her.

"Would you give us a sec?" Chrissy asked as she pulled Ashley away from them.

"What's going on?" Chrissy asked.

"Your going to be so upset and then you'll kill me, i know you will. So i'll rather live and keep my mouth shut" Ashley laughed trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"DUDE! You know you can tell me anything" Chrissy said as she put her hand on Ashleys shoulder.

"Okay. I kinda like Zack but it's nothing. He's all yours, i don't want anything to do with him, and honestly it's probably just nothing. It's just this damn shopping center giving me some odd love bug, I promise he's all yours!" Ashley said quickly as she was nervous as to how Chrissy would react.

"You do? Oh thank gosh!" Chrissy answered with a huge smile on her face as she went to hug Ashley.

"What! Aren't you mad?" Ashley was very confused.

"Of course not, he's all yours. I mean yes he's Zack and he is a really amazing sweet guy, but he's not for me, Cody's for me" Chrissy said hoping Ashley didn't still like Cody that way.

"YAY! Oh I'm sorry i didn't mean that, it's just. Codys all yours for the taking, he's not for me either" Ashley laughed.

Ashley and Chrissy walked back to the guys laughing at the whole situation. Both were glad to have cleared the air and both were even happier that they didn't upset one another, because that's what they were most worried about.

* * *

During the guys' double dates they were having an amazing time, mucking around, having deep conversations and just an all round good time. It came towards the end of the date they decided they would watch a movie. The cinema was playing Valentines Day.

"We should probably get back to the others" Emma suggested after the movie had finished.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to get them jealous" Miz giggled as he helped Emma out of her seat.

"Shut up fool. They're probably having a great time without you" Evan said as he removed him arm from around Alex and helped her up.

"He's just copying me, he's not usually that must of a gentleman" Mike said giggling referring to how Evan helped Alex up.

"Yeah well...um...Okay so i don't have a good call now, but i'll yo mamma your ass after!" Evan said.

"If you say so Munchkin" Mike added as the girl began to laugh.

The four of them got themselves together and began to leave the cinema before another black out occurred.

"What? Not again!" yelled Emma.

"Just sit down wherever you are, that way no one will break anything" Miz said as he slowly made his way down to the floor so he could sit.

"Everyone alright?" Emma yelled out.

"Yeah I'm fine, you guys?" Miz said just before the lights had come back on

"Thank gosh" Emma said sounding relieved as she got back up.

"What the freak? Randy?" Mike said pointed behind Emma.

"Huh?" Emma mumbled as she turned to take a look.

"What are you on about Mike?" Emma asked looking rather confused because she couldn't see anything, let alone Randy Orton.

"Randy was just behind you Emma, i saw it" Mike said firmly.

"Mike you saw nothing, it was probably just your shadow" Emma said as she began to walk out the door.

"Ahh maybe, whatever" Mike added.

"Hey where are the others? Emma asked looking around because she couldn't see Alex or Evan, so Mike went back inside the cinema to check.

"They're not in there" Miz said sounding nervous.

"What? Alex? Evan?" Emma began to shout, hoping she would get a response.

"Shit. Where are they?" Miz added.

* * *

**A/N**

Cliffhanger much? LOL.

Sorry if my suspense/thrill parts are lame, i don't know what i was thinking, thinking i could pull it off.

It's all going somewhere, promise and you'll find out more in the next chapter! (:

By the way, i know it's probably really unrealistic that the girls and guys would start to have "feelings" for eachother

after such a short time, but it's a story and the whole story takes place in one day so i had to do it!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

Reviews?

(:


	7. Chapter 7

Mike and Emma had returned to the other four who were still sitting in the food court as they said they would remain there until the others had come back from their date. Mike and Emma searched the area where they were but there was no sign of Evan or Alex.

"How was the love boat?" Zack asked as the others began to giggle.

"Was awesome actually. I know how to put on a good date, and she was a great date" Mike said wrapping his arm around Emma.

"Have you guys seen Alex or Evan?" Emma asked looking concerned.

"Um, they were kind of on the love boat with you guys" Ashley said.

"Funny, but no. There was a black out and then when the lights came back on they were gone. We looked around there but we couldn't see them anywhere at all" Mike said.

"That's weird. It's probably nothing, i mean were here alone so it's not as if they were abducted or anything." Cody laughed before Chrissy slapped his arm giving him a look as though he shouldn't have said that.

"What i say?" Cody said looking at Chrissy.

"Look, just incase we'll all split up and look for them" Chrissy said as she got up off her chair.

The six of them all decided to take one part of the shopping center and meet back in an hour at the same spot they just left.

* * *

"Just put them here" a deep voice says pointing to the middle of an empty storage room with a window on one of the walls. The men put them in the room and then locked the door.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Randy?" asked another man.

"For the ten thousandth time Jack, yes i do. He's not going to get away with what he did to me" replied Randy as he put his hands on his head.

"Fine, lets go then. Ted and me will just wait outside until you tell us what you want us to do next" Jack said as Randy walked out another door.

* * *

Chrissy and Cody had been looking for them for 20 minutes but had no luck. They went into a DVD store and started to look through the isles.

"CDs no, video games no" Cody said as he walked through each of the isles with Chrissy.

"Movies no, OH Harry Potter!" Chrissy exclaimed as she grabbed Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban.

"I love Harry Potter and that's my favourite one!" Cody said to her as she was hugging the DVD.

"Shut up! Mine to" Chrissy said as she nudged him.

"I feel like watching it, like now" she added.

"Maybe later, we can put it on in the TV store and watch it on every single TV. Now that would be the best cinema experience" Cody said looking amused at his own idea.

"I'm going to hold you to that" Chrissy said before the two of them continued looking for Alex and Evan.

* * *

"Holy fuck. What's going on" Alex said as she opened her eyes and sat up in the cold room and started the nudge Evan up.

"What do you want? Where am i?" Evan replied waking up.

"Seriously what's going on? It's locked" she said as he tried to open the door with no luck.

"What's happening. Do you remember how we got here?" he asked her as he got up to look through the window just to see another empty room just like the one they were in.

"No, no, no, no, no, no i don't" she said looking as though she was about to pass out.

"Calm down hun" Evan said before he went to hug Alex.

"It's probably just the others playing a sick joke on us. That has to be it" Evan suggested hoping to calm Alex down who was breathing heavily while Evan was holding her.

"You think?" she asked.

"Of course. They're probably looking at us right now, so if we give them no reaction and just look calm they'll get us out of her" Evan said sounding sure that that's what was going on.

"Okay your probably right, i'll just play cool" Alex said releasing her hold of Evan.

"Good girl" Evan said before he gave Alex a kiss on the cheek.

Alex and Evan continued to just sit down against the back wall of the room and talk. Evan was sure that it was nothing but Alex was having some doubts, but she had felt a lot safer with Evan there with her so that kept her somewhat calmer, but in the back on her mind she kept saying to herself that it was just the others messing with them.

* * *

"I know right, it's one of those shows i could just watch over and over again and not get sick of" Ashley explained to Zack as they were walking through a kitchenware store.

"I'm exactly the same, Friends is the best show ever. When we get out of this bloody shopping center we'll have to watch it together sometime " Zack answered.

"Oh is that so?" Ashley smiled at Zack, inside feeling the happiest she has felt in a long time.

"Yes that is so" Zack laughed wrapping his arm around Ashley as they continued walking.

As they were walking Ashley began to stare deeply at Zack.

"I find it hard to believe your still single" she said still looking intently on Zack.

"Believe it hun. Girls all go for the other guys in the WWE and don't seem to give me a second glance" Zack said as he took a deep breathe.

"Well that's there loss, I've only known you a few hours and i can easily say your one of the sweetest guys i know" she said.

"Awww, your a special one, definitely one i wont let slip away" Zack said as he held on tighter to Ashley as the continued looking for Evan and Alex.

* * *

Cody and Chrissy were walking through the clothing stores still looking for Alex and Evan when they decided they were going to go back to the table in the food court.

"They're probably just hiding somewhere making out, lets just let them be" Cody said to Chrissy.

"Your a fool you know that?" Chrissy laughed.

"Yes i actually do, it's one of the qualities you find so attractive in me" Cody said just as another black out occurred.

Emma, Mike, Ashley and Zack met back at the food court, both with no luck of finding Alex and Evan.

"I'm sure they're fine, but just in case we'll have one pair always waiting here for them, that's probably the first place they'll come" Zack suggested to the others.

"Where are Cody and Chrissy? They're half an hour late" Ashley said looking at her watch.

"They're probably on the love boat now, they didn't get a chance to visit it like the others did" Zack laughed as the others just agreed.

* * *

**A/N**

DUM DUM DUM!

Let me know what you think please.

And if i suck at writing the suspensy parts, don't be hesitant to let me know haha.

Review palease?

(:


	8. Chapter 8

"This can't be smart guys. Honestly Randy, i think your taking things a little to far" Jack said to Randy.

"Well to be honest Jack i don't care what you think, your just here to do a job for me. Because if you don't you know I'm going to get you fired" Randy threatened Jack as the three guys were talking in a room next to the room where Alex and Evan were.

"It's just...this seems a bit drastic." Ted said to Randy.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill him or anything, i just wanna scare him, mess with him a little, so he knows never to step foot in the WWE again, and get as far away from me and this country as possible" Randy explained to the guys before he walked out of the room leaving them alone.

"Dude, don't you think this is pretty fucked up" Jack said to Ted.

"Yeah but, whatever i guess. I'm not in Evans position so i can't complain, plus he's going to be fine" Ted said to Jack.

"Ted, Randy's CRAZY! I'm so sure Evan had no idea Sarah was his wife, it was 3 years ago for goodness sakes" Jack exclaimed.

"Look, we don't know what or what Evan didn't know. All we know is that Evan needs to get as far away from Randy as possible" Ted reiterated to Jack.

'"But why go through all this trouble? Why couldn't he of just spoken to him one on one, rather than taking over this whole shopping center" Jack asked Ted as he was flailing his arms around.

"We don't know why Randy does the things he does sometimes, but i know that if i was in Randys position, i'd be pretty pissed off to" Ted said to Jack.

"There's no denying that, but what if Evan doesn't agree to leave the WWE?" Jack asked Ted.

"That's what i asked Randy, and he just told me that he's going to have to take things into his own hands" Ted said to Jack opening up the door about to leave.

"That meaning?" Jack asked looked really concerned.

"Hopefully we wont have to find out" Ted said to Jack walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Jack was left in the room thinking about what Ted had just said to him. He knew that Randy must of been going through a lot after he had heard a few weeks ago, but Jack still thought that he was taking it to far. Jack was close with Evan which made things even harder for him, and he didn't understand why Randy wanted to make everyone else suffer, they had done nothing wrong, and he wasn't even sure if Evan knew he had done something wrong.

* * *

Evan and Alex had spent most their time talking about each others pasts and they played 20 questions. They found they had a lot in common, and both wanted the same things out of life. Evan had mentioned to Alex that he had trouble finding a girl who appreciated him for who he was, and not for what he did, but said that he could tell Alex was different.

"I mean i didn't know you personally so i could only like you from what i knew of you, which wasn't a lot. I don't see you anymore as this amazing WWE superstar, i just see you as this down to earth guy, who i really like and who i can be myself 100% around, that's difficult for me to find, a lot of guys nowadays want you to be someone your not, and i refuse to change for anyone" Alex explained as Evan looked on intently with a special look in his eyes.

"Your to good for me Alex. I never thought it was possible to like someone this much in such a short period of time" Evan said looking at Alex like he had never looked at anyone before.

"Put them in that room" Randys voice said from outside the room.

"What was that?" Alex said bringing her head up.

"Turn around" Teds voice ordered from behind the door.

"Who, us?" Evan replied wondering if that guy was speaking to him.

"Yes" Ted replied, then Evan and Alex turned their faces to the wall they were just resting against.

Jack and Ted had opened the door and pushed Cody and Chrissy in who were both blind folded, and then the two guys left and locked the door after themselves.

"CODY! CHRISSY!" Alex shouted as she ran towards them and took their blindfolds off.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Evan asked.

"Oh gosh, Alex!" Chrissy yelled as she leaped into Alex's arms.

"Are you guys okay? What's going on? Evan repeated.

Cody and Chrissy continued to explain that they had no idea how they had gotten there. All they remembered was they were walking one second, then the next they were hit on the head, and that's all they remembered. The four of them gathered that something wasn't right. They searched for a way out but there was nothing. The window was dead strong, the guys tried but they couldn't break it and the same went for the door. They all just sat down and tried to remain as calm as they could.

* * *

Ashley, Zack, Mike and Emma were still sitting on that table waiting for the other four of them to come back now.

"Honestly where on earth are they?" Ashley said to the others.

"Seriously, i have no clue. Lets just stop worrying, they're here somewhere, i mean were locked in" Emma giggled.

"Yeah i guess your right, it's just worrying that's all" Ashley said.

"So to get out minds off of this probably nothing thing, lets go bowling? I saw they had that here" Mike suggested to the others.

"Sounds good. I haven't gone bowling in years" Zack said as he go up out of his chair.

"So everyone in?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, should be fun, just another thing us girls can whoop your asses at" Emma laughed with Ashley.

"Funny Emma! I seem to be brushing off on you" Mike said standing up.

"Just to make sure that doesn't happen again, lets do guy and girl pairs?" Zack suggested.

"I call Ashley" Mike yelled out as he looked at Emma.

"You wish bro, she's all mine" Zack said wrapping his arm around Ashley who had a smile from ear to ear.

"I know, chillax, i wanted Emma anyway, she's my girl now. I just wanted to see how she would react" Mike said jokingly.

The four of them made their way to the Bowling lanes in hope that the others were just off having a great time on their own.

* * *

"This is so messed up" Cody said as the four of them were still in the room. Evan was pacing up and down, Alex was sitting in the corner, Cody was sitting in the middle of the room and Chrissy was lying on his lap.

"Think about guys, this can't all be a coincidence. A blackout happened both times and then we ended up here. And Cody said he saw Randy after the first one happened" Chrissy said.

"So what, you think Randy's just messing with us?" Evan asked the group still pacing up and down.

"You never know. That's the only thing that makes sense now" Cody said as the others nodded in agreement.

"If it isn't Randy and some murderers have taken us in, at least i can say i died in the arms of Cody Rhodes" Chrissy giggled.

"Babe don't talk like that. Your not going to die, none of us are going to die, were all going to be just fine. Were going to leave here safely, leave this shopping center and then your going to come back to mine and watch Harry Potter, just like we said before, only with out all the " Cody laughed, also hoping he would calm Chrissy down.

"What? Harry Potter?" Evan asked.

"Chrissys like my other half. I swear i've never met anyone who i have more in common with" Cody said smiling down at Chrissy who had a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N**

Okay so i'm not sure if your wondering what the reason behind Randys bad intentions

are but you'll find out in the next chapter.

By the way, in no way shape or form am i the type of person who enjoys or could write a gory or graphical scary scenes.

So you won't be reading anything like that, sorry! The furthest i could go MAYBE is a gun, but we'll see!

PLEASE let me know if you want me to write adding in a gun, that's the furthest i could go.

Once again, i know that no one falls in love with someone in a few hours usually, but its a story so...! xD!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

P.S...Someone asked if this was going to be like Saw and my answer is...HELL TO THE NO!

I couldn't write gory stuff like that.

Please Review, i really like hearing your feedback!

(:


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

SORRY!

I messed up big time, in the previous chapter when i mentioned the name Sarah, i meant Samantha!

Randys wife.

I've written out the rest of the story so just remember when you read the name Sarah, Sarah is Samantha.

Okay?

Lets read!

(:

* * *

"And that's what i call a strike" Emma exclaimed as she ran back into Mikes arms.

"That's my girl" Mike answered back spinning her around in his arms.

"I believe you have no chance of beating us now, or ever" Emma said to Ashley and Zack who couldn't help but laugh at how much they sucked at bowling.

"Okay your up hun, no pressure" Zack said to Ashley handing her the bowling ball. Ashley took her position and rolled the ball straight into the ditch.

"It's okay, your doing well" Mike screamed out at Ashley, she turned around and poked her tongue at him, Zack doing the same. Ashley took her second turn and hit one pin over this time.

"Yes! I got one pin" Ashley screamed as Zack ran towards her and picked her up.

"We've got one!" Zack screamed excitingly as it was the first pin they got, the two of them were horrible at bowling.

"I think Zack and i are done here, we said we'd be happy to get one pin down, and we did, so now we can rest easy" Ashley said to Emma and Mike.

Ashley and Zack left Emma and Mike to continue playing. Emma and Mike decided they would play each other this time. Ashley and Zack left and decided they'd felt like watching a movie, so they went to the cinemas to see what was on.

...

"Randy why bring the others into this" Jack asked Randy.

"Jack shut your mouth. I already told you, it's fun." Randy laughed with a smirk on his face.

"She's really messed you up huh?" Ted said to Randy.

"Well, if the person you loved most in your life turned your life upside down, i think you'd be pretty messed up to Ted" Randy answered leaning against the wall.

"I still don't get why you have to do it like this, once they find out your doing it, your screwed" Jack said to Randy.

"Then we'll have to figure out a way that they wont say a word. Offer them something they won't be able to say no to, no matter how much they care about their new dear friend Evan" Randy replied.

"Like us?" Jack answered back in a rude tone.

"Hey, if you don't want to live out your dream for the WWE be my guest, but if you do, you'll keep your mouth shut" Randy said before he left the room with Ted leaving Jack alone with his thought. Jack was feeling really uneasy about what he got himself into, but he loved the WWE more than anything in his life, so he had no other choice.

* * *

"This is such bullshit" Chrissy yelled banging her fists against the window.

"Hun it's not going to help" Cody said pulling her away from the window before she hurt herself.

"Ugh. I just wish we knew what was going on. It would make it easier to worry, if we knew what we were worrying about" Alex said as the others agreed.

"Why hello there" Randy says as he opens the door and comes inside.

"Randy?" the four of them all say at the same time.

"Yes. It's me Randy Orton" Randy laughed.

"Funny prank bro, now can we go. We've had enough of just sitting here" Cody said to Randy.

"Not just yet" Randy says.

"Now, Evan my friend, i believe you know why you're here?"

"Uh, not really" Evan answered looking very confused.

"Oh, okay. How about if i say Sarah? Does that ring a bell now?" Randy said to him.

"Your wife Sarah? Uh, once again, no?" Evan replied looking even more confused as he stood up next to Randy.

"Okay don't play with me. You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Randy said firmly starting to sound angry.

"I'm not playing with you. Could you please tell me what on earth your talking about?" Evan answered back.

"Fine. Remember that one fun night you had over three years ago with Sarah?" Randy said.

"Um, no. I've never met your wife Randy" Evan laughed.

"Would you give it up boy, i know you slept with Sarah three years ago" Randy yelled.

"Excuse me. No i didn't, i have no idea what your on about" Evan said strongly backing away from Randy.

"Yes you did! She told me, and she also told me..." Randy had to stop talking because he felt tears about to roll down his face.

"Look man i don't want to see you upset, but i can honestly tell you i never slept with your wife" Evan said in a calmer manner because Randy was getting noticeably upset.

"Then why would she tell me that your the father of my baby?" Randy said to Evan as the others made a noisily gasp.

"WHAT? This is crazy, Randy, look Randy, i never slept with your wife, i've never met her, so there's no way i could of fathered your little girl" Evan said sounding really worried because he knew what Randy was saying was false.

"She has no reason to lie to me, she wouldn't upset me like that just for fun"

"I know she wouldn't, which makes things more crazy. Please believe me, i wouldn't hurt you like that" Evan exclaimed.

"Look i've had enough of your denial, i came here to tell you this. Clearly i can't be around you, at all, so what i want from you is to call Vince, tell him you think he's a self absorbed, selfish prick, and that you can't work for him anymore" Randy demanded holding out his mobile phone.

"And that'll help how?" Evan said looking confused.

"Wow, your really not as smart as people give you credit for. You'll get your ass fired, even after you quit, and that way i'll never have to see your face again" Randy scoffed.

"You want me to quit?" Evan asked trying to see if he understood what Randy was saying.

"Yes you dumb ass" Randy shouted, holding the mobile to Evans face.

"No, why would i quit. I'm not quitting over a misunderstanding" Evan said as he walked over to Alex who was looking terrified.

"Fine, i guess we'll just have to do this the tough way" Randy said as he walked out of the room locking the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry if this chapter was short.

So yes... dum dum dum!

Evan...A baby daddy?

Anyway.

I really hope this doesn't sound like a soap opera story line or something, LOL!

If you think it does, let me know haha.

Let me know vat you think!

Review PREASE!

(:


	10. Chapter 10

"Where to next?" Ashley asks Zack as they leave a clothing store they were looking at.

"OH! A photo booth?" Zack suggests pointing to one right ahead of them. Ashley agrees and the two bolt straight to the photo booth in excitement and squish themselves into the small booth.

"There, just sit on my lap hun" Zack says and there wasn't enough space for the two of them to sit next to each other.

"These photos will be epic and i will keep them forever and ever Mr. Tan Man" Ashley giggled.

"We'll look back on these photos and remember what we went through when we first met" Zack said.

"Look back?" Ashley asked Zack with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, look back. You didn't think that after this we'd never see each other again did you? Zack asked.

"I didn't know what to think to be honest, but now that i know that's how you feel, i'll be looking forward to that moment" Ashley laughed as she pressed the button for the pictures to begin taking in 30 seconds.

"For the first one we have to say woo, woo, woo you know it. We just have to" Ashley suggested and Zack agreed happily.

"Woo, woo, woo, you know it" They both shouted as the photos began to start taking.

* * *

Randy went back to Jack and Ted telling them what happened when he went to speak to Evan.

"Dude, maybe it wasn't him?" Ted suggested.

"Oh no not you to" Randy said grabbing his head.

"I already told you, Sarah told me it was Evan, now don't ask me again"

"OKAY!" Ted exclaimed.

"So what's next?" Jack asked unwillingly.

"Well, if he doesn't agree i'll just have to use this" Randy said pulling out a small gun from his bag.

"Holy shit" Ted exclaimed. He knew what Randy was thinking was over the line.

"NO! You can't do this! This...is...crazy!" Jack said as he began to pace.

"I don't know what else to do Jack, I've never felt so much pain in my entire life. Looking at him makes me think of betrayal and pain, and i just can't handle that. I'd never wish this pain on any of you" Randy said as he put the gun back in his bag

The three of them continued to talk things over, Jack still tried to talk Randy out of it, but nothing worked.

* * *

"Guys i didn't do it, please believe me" Evan exclaimed at Chrissy, Cody and Alex.

"Evan we know you'd never be capable of hurting anyone like that, please calm down" Alex said as she made Evan sit next to her to calm him down.

"This is beyond fucked up" Evan shouted as a tear rolled down his face. Alex noticed it and whipped it off with her finger.

"Listen, we'll get out of here, there has to be a way" Cody said as he got up and helped Chrissy up.

"Yeah, just stay calm Evan. Cody and me will try and break these walls open or something, wont we Cody?" Chrissy suggested.

"Of course babe, you take that wall and i'll do this wall" Cody said as the two separated.

"Guys" Jack stormed into the room whispering as the guys looked on in confusion.

"JACKLES?" Chrissy yelled in excitement.

"Jackles?" Jack giggled before he continued...

"Listen, Evan, you have to quit. Randy gone legitimately crazy. He's got some crazy ass tiny gun and he wants to use it on you. Please just quit, it's your life were talking about" Jack whispered quickly as he had to get out of there as soon as he could.

"Jack i can't you know me, the business is my life" Evan said smiling.

"Okay well then your gonna have to make a run for it, although i don't know how that's gonna happen, Randy's got every inch of this place closed" Jack said.

"Run for it?" Alex asked looking amused by the idea.

"Yes, run for it. Go find the rest of your friends and get the hell out of here. There has to be one place Randy hasn't covered" Jack whispered as he helped everyone off the floor in a hurry.

"Okay. Thanks mate" Cody said as he walked out the door quietly.

"Jackles i love you! Thank you" Chrissy said as followed Cody out the door.

"Jack, i don't know what to say. You've put yourself on the line for us. Thank you" Alex said as she ran towards Jack and hugged him.

"Come on hun, let get out of here" Evan said as her and him walked out the door.

"I'll owe you one" Evan said as he closed the door behind him.

"You'll owe me a hundred if Randy ever finds out" Jack said aloud to himself as he was the only one left in the room.

* * *

"Mizanin I'm sick on whooping your ass in bowling" Emma said as she put her bowling ball down.

"And I'm sick of loosing. Lets get out of here" Mike said as he took Emmas hand and walked out of there.

"Okay, so lets get serious here for a moment. Tell me your deepest darkest secret" Emma said as the two walked along in the shopping center.

"Deepest darkest secret ay? Um, my first love cheated on me, with one of my best friends" Mike said as he looked at Emma.

"What? Oh my gosh. I'm...I'm so sorry" Emma said letting go of Mikes hand and making them stop where they were walking.

"Oh it's not your fault. She screwed me up big time, haven't been able to open up to girls since" Mike said looking really upset.

"That horrible" Emma said, unsure of what she could say to console him.

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to say anything. Being around you is enough" Mike said as he took Emmas hand again and began to walk.

"Is that Jack Swagger?" Emma said pointing at a man running towards them.

"Okay. Don't have time to explain but...Randy wants to kill Evan so you have to go find your friend and Zack and then find the Cody, Evan and their girls and get the fuck out of here. I'm not kidding, I'm being deadly serious, RUN!" Jack said quickly as he took off again into another direction.

"What was he on about?" Emma asked looking like she was about to break down into tears.

"Calm down, we just have to find the others and get out of here, simple" Mike said calmly to Emma who was shaking, the two took off and went looking for their friends.

* * *

**A/H**

Another chapter down!

Jack...I heart you!

I'm sorry if i keep calling The Miz...Mizanin. I just enjoy it! (:

Anyway.

Hope you liked!

Review pretty please?

(:


	11. Chapter 11

Evan, Alex, Chrissy and Cody all ran out and started looking for the four others. They didn't want to split up because they decided it would be a better idea to stick together and look for them.

"Where are they?" Chrissy said searching through the shoe department with the others.

"Don't worry, we know they're here. Randy never took them so it's just a matter of finding them" Cody said to Chrissy who was panicking, visibly.

"Thats, true. You know just what to say to calm me down" Chrissy giggled as she gave Cody a hug, although Cody didn't want to let go.

"Let go, there will me time for that once we've found our friends" Chrissy laughed as she made Cody release the hold.

"There's Mike and Emma" Alex shouted as she looked down the escalator to see Mike and Emma running through the make up department.

The four of them ran down to meet Mike and Emma who didn't hear Alex's scream.

"Emma" Alex shouted as she ran up behind her and gave a her a huge hug.

"Oh thank gosh" Mike said as he grabbed the others into a group hug.

"You won't believe what's going on" Evan said to Emma and Mike.

"We know" Mike said.

"You know?" Alex reiterated.

"Yes we know, Jack found us and quickly told us!" Emma said.

"Jack told you?" Alex asked again.

"Yes Alex, take a breather, we know everything" Mike said as he held Alex's hands to assure her.

"Where's Ashley and Zack?" Chrissy asked looking around.

"We don't know, we haven't been able to find them" Mike said.

"Okay, time to start running again" Alex said as they all began looking again.

* * *

"Go in there and tell him he has to make up his mind, or he's finished" Randy ordered Ted to go inside the room that Evan and the rest were previously in.

Ted opened the door and took a look inside to find them not in there.

"Uh, Randy, they're not in there" Ted whispered hoping it would sound less worrying to Randy like that.

"What?" Randy shouted, shoving Ted and Jack out of his way.

"Where'd they go? That room was secured" Randy said walking out of it very angry.

"Did you lock the door when you left it after you spoke to him?" Jack asked carefully.

"Yes. I mean i think so, damn it! I don't remember" Randy said flailing his arms around.

"That's probably it" Jack said glad that he confused Randy into thinking it was his fault.

"Damn it, okay. Come on lets go, we have to find them, now" Randy yelled as he pushed them out of the corridor to get a move on.

They went and started searching for the rest of them. They went in the complete other direction than the others were in, luckily.

* * *

"So where'd your character come from? I mean in real life you seem so far off from him" Ashley said as her and Zack began walking back to the table in the food court.

"It's sort of like my alter ego you could say" Zack laughed.

"Uh, i see. He's a fun guy, i like your alter ego" Ashley giggled.

"You wanna meet him?" Zack asked stopping where he was walking.

"Oooo, I'd like that" Ashley said as Zack did a silly dance indicating he was turning into his alter ego.

"Sup, hottie?" Zack said with a straight face.

"Goooooood, you?" Ashley said laughing because she couldn't contain herself.

"Feeling quite pale actually, gotta get me some T from the GTL" Zack laughed.

"Oh sorry, forgot i was talking to The Situation" Ashley smirked.

"Who you calling The Situation? The Situation wishes he looked like Zack Ryder? Zack said.

"You know it" Ashley laughed.

"Woo, woo, woo, you know it" Zack said as he picked up Ashley and twirled her around repeatedly saying woo, woo, woo, you know it.

"Okay, time to put me down Ryder" Ashley said quickly.

"Your alter ego's gonna make me sick" Ashley laughed as he put her down.

"Oh, my alter ego apologizes" Zack laughed and the two continued walking.

* * *

"They're over there" Evan yelled as they noticed Ashley and Zack's backs walking. They ran as fast as they humanly could to them.

"Oh my gosh! Your all together" Zack said as Ashley and him hugged the others.

"Yes, we are, under bad circumstances though" Cody added.

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked letting go of the hug she had the girls in.

"Listen, it's a long story but Randy's after Evan, and we've got to get out of here or he's going to..." Alex couldn't continue talking as she began to cry. Evan took her and she continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Okay, basically he's got a gun and he wants to use it on Evan unless we get out of here right now" Chrissy explained.

They all began to start running until they heard Randy's voice behind them.

"YAY! There you are" Randy laughed as the others slowly turned around.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry if nothing much happens in this chapter!

The next one will be HEC-TIC, you'll see!

Review pleeeeease?

(:


	12. Chapter 12

"Tell your little girlfriends to go take a hike" Randy said to the guys.

"Don't talk about them like that!" Cody said to Randy.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Sensetiveo. Tell your precious girls to go for a little walk" Randy said with his usual smirk.

"No!" Chrissy yelled pointing her finger at Randy.

"Exactly. You mess with them, you mess with us" Ashley said as the four girls took a step forward to stand next to each of their guys.

"Sorry, didn't know i was dealing with the Zack Pack" Randy scoffed.

"You've got some mouth on you Randy. They're just trying to stick with us" Mike said.

"I don't want you here for this" Evan turned and whispered to Alex.

"I'm not leaving you, were all in this for you" Alex turned and said to Evan, who then smiled and held her hand.

"You guys can all calm down and put down your shields, I'm not out to kill anyone, i just want Evan to call up Vince and quit." Randy laughed.

"You can dream on Randy, I love the company just as much as you do, and I'm not stepping down just because you think i slept with your wife" Evan said firmly.

"Evan, it's your last chance to change your mind, otherwise i'll have to get rid of you another way" Randy said threatening Evan.

"Woah, woah woah! Maybe you should get your fucking facts straight before you go threatening him. If he says he didn't do it, he didn't fucking do it" Zack exclaimed as Ashley grabbed his hand.

"Yeah! What he said" Ashley shouted.

"You girls are tough, we could use girls like you in the business" Randy said.

"Well than lets all calm down, and get us some contracts shall we?" Chrissy said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Nice one girl, but we still have some business to take care of" Randy said smiling.

* * *

Jack and Ted were looking on intently behind Randy, not saying a word. Jack was distraught inside knowing that his help trying to free them had not paid off.

"Okay, last offer Evan, are you going to quit?" Randy said looking directly into Evans eyes not moving a muscle.

"My answers still the same, no! Why don't you call your wife and get your facts straight" Evan answered.

"I haven't spoken to my wife in 2 weeks Evan, as soon as she said your name i left and haven't spoken to her since" Randy said looking upset again, still not moving though.

Jack could tell that Evan wasn't going to budge and neither was Randy so the first thing the popped into his mind was to call the cops. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out slightly so he could quickly dial 000 and then slid the phone back in his pocket. He knew he couldn't speak so he thought he'd just leave the phone on so they could listen and just track the number to where he was.

"Listen Randy, we know you must be going through a tough time right now, but don't take it out on Evan" Alex said hoping she could help.

"All of these things you guys are saying aren't going to help Evan. Unless you can turn back time and take back what he did, nothing will help you right now besides him quitting" Randy said pulling out his mobile from his pocket again to hopefully hand to Evan.

"Oi Randy' Jack whispered into Randy's ear.

"Listen, just let them all go" Jack said to Randy who had an evil look in his eye as he reached for the gun in his other pocket.

"He had a chance Jack, now i can't be held accountable for my actions, remember i have IED" Randy laughed before he turned away from Jack.

"What's he got in his pocket?" Emma whispered into Mikes ear as she noticed an odd shaped thing in Randys pocket.

"Don't know, can't be good though" Mike whispered back.

* * *

Randy turned around to face the group.

"I suggest you tell the girls to go for a short walk" Randy suggested to Evan. He looked around at the girls who all shook their heads meaning no.

"They don't want to leave, why are you sending them away now?" Evan asked looking confused again.

"Because i wouldn't want them to see this" Randy said just as he pulled out the gun to shoot Evan, to which Jack noticed and ran in front of and took the bullet.

"NOOOOO!" The girls yelled as they broke down crying and rushed to Jacks aid along with the guys.

"Oh my gosh, Jack, stay awake, please dude stay awake" Mike said crying over him. Jack was just laying there, crying in pain from the bullet that had gone in just under his heart, blood pouring out of his chest.

"Somebody call the ambulance" Zack yelled, as Ted took his phone and dialed the number.

"No Jack, please, please, stay awake, the ambulance is on their way" Alex said to Jack all while balling her eyes out.

They all took off their jackets and put some under Jacks head and the others over his body to keep him warm as his body was turning colder by the second.

"Jack no, please no, this can't be happening, please hold on" Ashley said as she was patting Jack on the face, her tears falling onto his cheeks.

"Tell...Evan...I'm...sorry...i...couldn't...do...more" Jack whispered, barely getting the words out. The girls knew that Jack and Evan were close, they didn't realize Jack would put his own life on the line for his friend though.

"Just keep quite, you need to preserve your energy" Chrissy said rubbing his arm.

"Jack, Jack, please, the ambulance shouldn't be more than 2 minutes away, please be strong" Emma said kneeling down next to Jack still crying heavily.

The guys were all kneeling down next to their respective girls, crying as well as they saw their close friend laying there helpless, they were in to much shock to get any words out.

"You can fight this bro, just breathe" Cody said.

"Jack, were all here with you, your strong, just breathe, you'll be fine" Evan whispered finding it hard to speak. Each of them were holding onto some part of Jack as they all wanted to help him find the strength to hold on. Jacks eyes hardly open, and his breathing started to get slower. A minute later the ambulance car came driving through the main doors of the shopping center.

"Jack the ambulance is here" Ashley said holding onto Jacks hand tightly.

It was to late though, right then and there they all felt Jack slip away from them as his eyes slowly closed and he stopped breathing.

* * *

**A/N**

This was extremely sad to write! ):

Review?

):


	13. Chapter 13

The ambulance arrived but they couldn't revive Jack. The police showed up and they were taking statements from everyone. Everyone had told them Randy did it, and Randy didn't deny it as he let the police arrest him on the spot. He had remained quite the whole time, shocked as to what he just did. As the police were putting Randy into the cop car Sarah came barging through the door and went straight to Randy, rambling on about what had just happened.

"Why would you kill him" Sarah asked Randy, her eyes full of tears.

"I didn't, i tried to though" Randy said pointing to Evan in the distance who was talking to a police officer, as Alex was wrapped in his arms crying.

"What's Evan got to do with any of this" she said looking confused as she went to hold his hand.

"Sarah, he's our daughters actual father, that's what he's got to do with this" he said looking annoyed.

"Uh, no he's not" Sarah said firmly.

"Uh, yes he is. You told me so yourself the last time we spoke" he said, his voice sounding angry.

"Randy, you didn't let me finish telling you the story, you just stormed out as soon as i mentioned his name and i didn't hear from you since. It was Evan our old friend, the one you had a falling out with a few years ago, not Evan Bourne" Sarah said as she started to break down realizing what just happened.

"Your telling me, i just murdered a friend of mine for no reason at all" said Randy as he fell out onto his knees crying.

"I'm sorry, i thought you knew it was that Evan" Sarah said before the police said they had to put Randy into the car and take him to jail.

Sarah had tried to make the car stop so she could talk to Randy but she had no luck, before she knew it the car was on it's way out and Sarah began to run after it.

* * *

The eight of them made their way to the beach that was near by and all had a moment silence for Jack. Each of them found it hard to process what just happened. Each had their own way of copping with what they just saw. Chrissy and Cody cried in each others arms, as Mike sat talking to Emma about all the amazing moments he had with Jake, Ashley and Zack went for a long walk, crying and barely speaking to each other although the silence they shared was needed and Alex and Evan laid on the sand, as Evan wept and wept about how he felt it was all his fault that Jack had passed away, Alex comforting Evan anyway she knew how, although the shock was still taking over her.

"This never should of happened, it's not fair" Chrissy yelled out into the wind as she continued crying on Cody's shoulder.

"It just makes you realize that, you never know what might come your way next" Cody said and leaned over and kissed Chrissy unexpectedly, much to Chirssys delight.

Elsewhere, Miz was still talking to Emma about how he and Jack shared so many wild nights out.

"Yeah, we had so many memorable moments" Miz said as tears ran down his face, which Emma wiped away with her fingers slowly. Miz smiled at her, like he hadn't smiled at her before that night and kissed her, slowly pulling away a short while after. Emma smiled and Mike went right back into talking about Jack.

Alex and Evan were lying down on the sand, Evan had calmed down when it came to blaming himself, he realized that there was nothing he could have done to save him. Alex was just laying there with her head on his chest, telling him that the only thing that she would take from this was to make every moment of her life count and to never take anything for granted.

"I know it might sound cliché, but we really do need to make the most of every moment in life" Alex whispered to Evan as her voice was all chocked up from crying.

"Your right...then i hope you don't mind if i do this" Evan said as he moved Alex's face towards his and kissed her, like he'd never kissed anyone before.

Zack and Ashley were walking along the beach, not speaking to each other, but just holding hands and crying softly when Ashley hit her foot on a rock and began to cry even more from the pain.

"Are you okay?" Zack said bending down to Ashley who was clutching her foot.

"Yeah, i'll be fine" she said as she slowly got up and stood up straight, taking Zack by the hand again about to start walking and Zack pulled her back and began kissing her, that was the last thing Ashley had expected after a silent half an hour of walking.

Ashley pulled away slowly to ask...

"What was that for?" she giggled as her hands were still wrapped around Zacks neck.

"I just wanted to kiss you, i don't want to keep going knowing that i hadn't" Zack said pulling Ashley in again for another kiss.

An hour had passed and the group all met back where they started, they were all still distraught from the events of the night, but were comforted by one another.

* * *

A week had gone by and not much had changed. The girls came in to visit with the WWE superstars along with their guys to talk about what happened, as requested by Vince, and each of the girls were still with their respective guys, even though they weren't stuck in a shopping center. After the speech to the WWE the guys told the girls to meet them in Mike's locker room.

"So, this isn't something we've wanted to say but we all knew it was coming" Evan said on behalf of the guys. The girls all looked on in confusion.

"We've got to leave LA" Zack said. They WWE had to begin travelling again. The reason they had stayed an extra week there was because of the whole situation that happened with Jack and Randy.

"Oh" Alex said looking down to the floor, she knew that time was bound to come, she was just dreading that actual moment.

"No. I won't let you guys leave us. Your not leaving us, you just can't" Ashley said running into Zacks arms who began to laugh.

"You find this funny Zack, well i don't find this fucking funny Zack" Ashley screeched as she began slapping Zack in the chest in a girly way which caused no pain to him.

"He's not laughing Ashley" Mike said pulling her away from him.

"So what, this is goodbye, for forever?" Chrissy said as she began to cry as the others looked on.

"I guess it is" Evan said pulling Alex into him for a hug.

"You guys can' be serious. This isn't happening" Emma said crossing her arms, content on the fact that what she was hearing was just a joke. The guys all proceeded to hug each of their girls, and then kiss them, the girls all crying as this was happening. They just shared the most intense week together, they felt asthough they had gone through everything with these guys, and now they had to just up and leave them.

"I wish this was all a joke" Ashley whispered as she pulled herself away from Zacks lips for a moment.

"Luckily for you it is" Zack whispered back into her ear.

"Come again?" Ashley said looking ridiculously confused.

"Your all coming traveling with us, that's if you want to of course" Zack whispered back into Ashleys ear.

"Fuck off" Ashley said as she slapped Zack across the face in excitemennt, then kissed him in apology.

"What was that for?" Zack screeched, the slap came unexpected for him, he thought that if anything Ashley would jump up and down from excitement.

"What's going on?" Emma asked as the whole group was looking on amused.

"Were you being serious before?" Ashley whispered to Zack, she didn't want to excite the others for no reason if it turned out he was joking.

"Deadly serious" he whispered back.

"Pack your bags ladies, were traveling the world with these boys" Ashley yelled from the top of her lungs, jumping and and down.

"Zack!" The boys yelled, they all wanted the tell the girls the good news, they just wanted to mess with them first.

"I'm sorry, i'm sensitive, i couldn't handle her crying" Zack said in his defense picking up Ashley and spinning her around.

The screeches from across the room could of been heard from the other side of the arena.

"I...can't...believe...this..." Chrissy cried from happiness this time as Cody leaned in and kissed her.

"Are you sure you want this?" Emma stopped and asked Mike as he was holding her.

"More than i've ever wanted anything else" Mike replied and the two contiued to celebrate.

Alex and Evan were sitting on the bench, her on his lap.

"This way we'll never have to spend time apart, we'll always have each other" Evan said to Alex who couldn't contain her happiness as she pulled him up from the bench and kissed him.

The girls all left their guys for a moment and formed a little huddle and discussed what just happened. They were, crying laughing, every happy emotion in the book had ran through them that moment.

"This is the beginning of some ride" Ashley said to the group, as they all thought back to just one week ago when they were in a similar huddle, discussing how they had a day to make the guys fall in love with them.

"Now we've got forever to make them fall in love with us" The girls all said at the same time laughing,

* * *

**A/N**

That's it!

Apologies if this is a horrible ending!

Finito!

Hope you loved this story!

I'm writing a new story, which shall be epic! xD!

I'll start posting in a day or so.

(:


End file.
